For Old Times sake
by sora kazega
Summary: He made it is Mision, his dream, his life. He would do it, at all costs. For his own sake and for everyone elses. He would do it for the Future!He would do it for Old Times sake! A.T.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Time, the continual existence of space, it flows like an Endless river. But time is influenced by choice, and chances: one difference can change that flow, like in this particular tale. It is a tale many of us are quite familiar with, the Tale of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>Drip, drip, drip. The sound of sewer water dripping from the pipes is continues, a never ending symphony. It's almost pitch black, but for a faint crimson glow. The further you move on the thicker the glow becomes. The hallway continues on and on until you reach a big open space. Yet this space is occupied by something. A cage it is made of huge bronze bars, holding an even darker shade of black, if that was even possible. Behind the bars, Giant crimson eyes open. The creature starts to chuckle darkly until it is barking with laughter. The crimson light is increasing with a ridiculous speed , showing finally what is hidden behind those bronze bars. There stood the strongest of the Bijuu, the nine tailed fox in all its eternal glory. Nine tails, each capable of toppling a mountain, swinging lazily behind it. Finally after 2 decades of imprisonment, it had finally found a loop hole. It would have to pay a certain price, but it was worth it. And so the fox kept cackling evilly while the red light enveloped the sewer that was its pitiful jailors' mind!<p>

* * *

><p>The Jailor of the king of Bijuus was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Number 1 hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha Gakure. He stood at the feet of the first hokage, snarling and enveloped in a cloak of his tenant's chakra, 1 tail swinging behind him. He was watching the dust settle at the other side of the Valley of the End, where his supposed best friend and teammate was at. The dust settled and showed a changed and deranged Sasuke Uchiha, Sharingan swirling. He had gone into the second state of his curse seal. Both contestants were at standing on their last legs, their eyes met and they knew that this move would decide the victor. They both powered their strongest attacks , naruto his rasengan and Sasuke his chidori while drawing on their darker powers. The former soul-brothers charged and jumped into the air, meeting in the exact middle of the Valley of the end, and their attacks clashed. The clash caused a huge chakra ball to be formed. Sasuke won the struggle, and pierced his soul-brother's other lung crushing the Shodaime's necklace with it. Naruto's eyes bulged out and coughed up blood, yet he smiled watching as memories of the good times flash by. As a last move scratched Sasuke's headband, eyes alight with a deep hurt and whispered brokenly: "Goodbye."<p>

That is when it happened, Naruto's body glowed completely crimson within the ball of pure chakra, causing it to explode. The explosion blinded the sharingan user and blew him away, once more into the statue of his ancestor. Groaning and cursing the last Uchiha got up, the curse seal receding back to his shoulder. Suddenly he coughed and his headband fell down to the ground, exposing the scratched Konoha emblem. He looked at briefly but then his eyes wandered to the battle field, trying to find the body of his former best friend, proof of having attained the Mangenkyou Sharingan. Yet there was no body, no such evidence, it was as if Naruto had never even existed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i completely forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto-verse Kishimoto does.**

**Now that's the only time i do this dslamcer the whole story! **

**This is my first attempt at a Time Travel/Atlernate Timeline story. This idea has been forming in my mind for so long that i have to write it, i mean i even drew parts of it! but i'm getting of track here. I hope you wil enjoy the story as much i am!**

**SK**


	2. Ch 1 Priceless Pain

**AN: Hey so here's the update for FOTS. Not too much happens here, but its needed for background, but after thats out of the way then the real story starts. Hopefully its good read though. enjoy! -SK**

**Disclaimer: Dont own any character here Kishi does and always will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Priceless Pain<strong>

He thought that getting a two chidori's in the exact same place on your chest hurt like hell, and it did, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. It wasn't centered around anything it was fucking everywhere! It felt like he was being flayed on the inside, his molecules boiling, while simultaneously slowly exploding.. Not that he knew how _that_ felt but for fucks sake its what he imagined it to feel like. He heard screams of pain in the distance; those of his own, but also the mad howls of his tenant. All he knew were his pain and the color red. He didn't know how long it went on for, but he just wished it would end. His wish it seemed was granted, yes seemed. Just as the welcome blackness of unconsciousness settled around him, the pain exploded within his body once more. This time it was centered in a single place, his stomach. The pain was so intense he couldn't even scream. He felt his stomach's flesh burn, and in his pain-filled mind it suddenly all clicked. _IT_ was trying to escape! He couldn't let that happen, so he fought with all of his being. It was futile though, and they both knew it. The fox was cackling with glee, mocking him. But Naruto didn't give up, he wouldn't let the world be ruined because of him. He wouldn't!

The fox couldn't help but laugh, barking madly in a demented way. It was going to be free! And it was when he felt himself breaking free, that his pitiful jailor started to interfere. The fox had to admit that he had a grudging respect for its determination and guts. But it respected most of all his jailors' iron will, one even he could not bend. Even while he sent nightmares, taunted him, noting worked, even now. But the kit didn't need to know that, and it wouldn't matter in a few moments anyway. He would be free and this pitiful piece of flesh would be burned beyond recognition. It was then that something entered his stream of chakra, something that shouldn't have been there: blue chakra. It was so foreign to his own, so weak, so _human_. His massive flow of chakra should have overflowed it long ago, the fact that it was demonic even more so. Yet it wasn't dissipating, being swallowed up, it was in fact increasing! It was as if…. FUCK! The seal, it all came back to that damn seal. It had had only one backup, and even that couldn't stop him. No it was something so mundanely simple, and he had overlooked it. The seal, its original purpose of it being that it changed his chakra to his jailors. It made sure his jailors pathways could accommodate his chakra better. It had made the kid's chakra resistant to his own! Instead of him taking over completely it just wouldn't budge! It was like water and oil! With a mighty roar he broke through the barrier of bleu chakra. He knew he was screwed, right then and there. He hadn't felt pain in a long, long time. All went black for a while for the great fox and then it opened its eyes, to see a sight he thought he would never see again. It hadn't been enough, all because of that brat! It roared in displeasure and anger. Then it calmed down because this would have to do. It would have to wait again, but it was fine with that, after all it was immortal. A decade was nothing to him, but after that revenge would be his. With that in mind the greatest of the Biju closed his eyes and went to take a long nap.

When the fox roared he knew he had lost, he still fought but it was of no use. The pain made it impossible to do anything. The scenery changed though, instead of the red vile chakra of the nine tails flames painted his vision. The heat was unbearable, scorching his tanned skin. The darkness that had been abated by the vile chakra was slowly encroaching his vision. The flames were abating, and the dust was settling. He knew this sight; it was the sight you saw after an explosion had taken place. In his pain-befuddled mind he could sort out that he laid on cracked stones, he heard voices faintly in the distance. He knew one thing for certain though; he was going to die. As he there, each breath more labored than the last and so he thought of his life.

It hadn't been raisins and sunshine, no quite the opposite. He'd been ignored, belittled since he could remember. As he grew, the treatment worsened. It began with malnourishment, and eventually grew to irregular beatings. The fact that he healed up overnight was a nice bonus for the orphanage owners. He'd always had to look at the eyes, those horrible eyes. They never left him alone, even in his dreams they followed. Those cold eyes: smoldering with a hidden hatred. At the age of 5 he'd left the orphanage, it had become too much. The Third had never know, not the true extent. He'd supplied an apartment for him. Ironically it was in a part of town that had been destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. It was in the slums of slums, the red-light district. Back then he hadn't understood that, that it was the darkest place in Konoha. After the first month he'd figured out that it was a dangerous place to be, but he felt at home more than ever. They were the misfits of society, just like him. At first they had hated him but soon they realized it too. They realized that he was only a boy, albeit a real lonely one. They were belittled everyday too, they understood and some kind of alliance was formed. It didn't mean though that the grudge they held was gone. He soon realized whom he could and whom he couldn't talk to, where he could go and where he couldn't. He learned all that the hard way, the same way he would continue to learn. Money was sparse, and food overpriced. It was due to these circumstances that he discovered Ichiraku ramen. He didn't love ramen that much at first but over time he did. Not necessarily because it tasted to so good but rather because of the service. Teuchi and Ayame had been the first to take him in besides the Hokage. That brought him hope; it cemented his belief that it was possible to be liked, to be part of society.

At age of 7 he was finally allowed to enter the academy. He had been looking forward to that for as long as he could remember. To be a ninja, to be hero, like the Third and the fourth. That he would get to interact with people his age also spurred him on. He had high hopes, hopes that were crushed. The academy wasn't all he thought it would be. The children followed in their parent's footsteps and he became a pariah even at the center of learning. The teachers didn't do anything to help, anything but help. They sabotaged his tutelage and ridiculed him for it. After the first half year Naruto Uzumaki had given up on trying to make friends. The other kids called him stupid, dumb an idiot, a waste of space. They all thought it didn't hit him, but it hurt he just didn't let it show. He wasn't stupid either, just not educated and how could he be? If he couldn't even trust what he was taught. So he took it upon himself to learn, everything he knew now he had taught himself. And he boasted of his skill, because to him it was skill, all acquired without help. Yet he failed his first exam and the next year just went the same. He let out his anger in the form of pranks, the added bonus being that it increased his stealth skills immensely. It was in the middle of his second year that Umino Iruka joined the ranks of instructors but by then the damage was done. Naruto Uzumaki and class could not coexist in piece together. Naruto had developed a distrust for almost all adults, and Iruka fit in that category. It would take Iruka half a year to gain the trust of the hyper active blonde. Then the whole Mizuki incident: finding out why he was hated. It hurt to not know of, while the rest did. He'd heard _that side_ cry for retribution but he stomached it like all the times before. After it he became a ninja, a dream come true. His first steps towards Hokage ,respect.

He got dumped on team 7. They had rocky start, but it gradually grew into a real team. They were even good enough to be nominated for the chuunin exams. It was there that everything went down the drain. All because of The Snake Sannin, Orichimaru. The Otokage killed the hokage, his Jiji. He had given Sasuke a seal.. A seal which eventually drove the last Uchiha loyal to Konoha away. It broke him, to fight his brother in all but blood like this. He'd been betrayed, not like that was a foreign concept to him. It just hurt more than before because no one had been that close to him before.

The only image of family he had was his orioko no Justsu. Its original purpose was not to wend of perverts, but to see what it would have been like to have a family. After his first correct transformation he had stood in front of the mirror the whole day, wondering if that was what his mother had looked like or what his sister would have looked like.

An now he lay here on cracked stone, scorched skin and blood oozing out of stomach. As his breath became smaller and smaller, not unlike his ability to see clearly. All he heard was the sluggish pumping of his heart, and soft voices in distance. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was grey gravity defying hair and a masked face. On the last breath he was aware of he spoke the persons name. ' Ka-cough- Ka-cough-shi-' he croaked. The Sentence only completed in his mind:_'Sensei. Thank you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please do know that i am trying to update all my stories. I know its not all that fast and rather irregular but please bare with me. I'd really appreciate some comments andor advice, even just some hits will encourage me to work harder! Thank you!**

**-SK **


	3. Ch 2 Kannabi

**AN: **Well its really been a while, but this didn't want to come out at all, and im still not entirely happy with the result, but it will have to do. Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Dont own Naruto, never will.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kannabi<span>**

Political tensions had been rising, or rather they never calmed down, since the end of The Second Shinobi world war, which had most definitely left its mark. Rain was still rebuilding, it had been all but destroyed, most of the war having taking place there. As always Cloud had been trying to gain more clans and techniques, but it had been relatively untouched. Water had remained neutral, but some rumors were less than comfortable. The country of Wind was still licking it wounds, although they were minuscule in comparison to the devastation of Rain. The country of Earth was the most displeased with how the war had ended: with how much power Konoha held. The last two having many disputes, keeping tensions high. It continued like this for 2 years, relative peace abound, but then someone snapped. Earth was however not the one that snapped, as one would have suspected, it was surprisingly Suna, Village hidden in the Sand. The reason: The Third Kazekage was gone, kidnapped. The desert-filled country attacked Kumo, it being the most likely perpetrator. Iwa finally seeing a chance at war attacked Konoha. The Third Shinobi World war had started.

Another two years have passed, this time filled with war instead of peace. It's interesting to note that The country of Wind, the instigator of the whole debacle, and the country of Lighting had few clashes. This was because the distance is too great, so full scale war battles are hard to come by. They still happened and were brutal, as one would expect. There was however another reason as to why clashes between the two were not happening often, coming to a major halt in the second year: internal problems. Suna was now mostly fighting internally, more specifically 'Sasori of the red sands'. The puppet prodigy going rogue was a hard hit for the desert-filled country. Hi, the land of fire, was also in a pinch: it was fighting a two fronted war. On the first front from the north-east was Kumo. It attacked because it realized that Hi, with all of its Bloodline limits, was between it and Suna. Lightning attacked brutally in the first half of the second year, knowing that Suna was not going to bother. However in the second half of the second year the attacks came sparingly. This was because it also got internal problems, what they were however was unknown. The second front would be from the west, Iwa. Fire and Earth would clash more often, almost daily due to their proximity. Konoha was slowly losing the war, something needed to be done, and fast.

Konoha knew very well that attacking Iwa outright was a hard, if not an impossible task. It was a big country and had the third biggest Hidden Village. On top of that Iwa was surrounded by a large mountain range which lent the country its name. It was however not only the mountain range, the country itself was mainly made up of hard rock surface, an environment wherein Iwa's ninja most definitely had the advantage. This great natural barrier however was a double edged sword; Iwa possessed almost no fertile ground. So while it could produce weapons en masse, its own supply of rations was puny in comparison. Iwa, having a large populace, needed more than it could produce on it own, and it started looking outside of its borders. Immediately it's sight was set on Kusa. Kusa was the exact opposite: it had no grand military to speak of but a surplus of fertile ground, only beaten by Rice in that prospect. Rice was however not an option, it being too far from it border and under the protection of Fire. Thus Iwa's only choice was to invade Kusa and eventually the Kanabi contract came into existence. The small country of Kusa would supply rations to its big neighbor and in return Iwa would not harm Kusa, even protect it. The rations were all brought along the Kannabi bridge, the object the contract got its name from. If it were to be destroyed then Iwa's front line would lose a large sum of its rations, about 75% if Konoha's estimates were correct! Luck really seemed to be on Konoha's side on this matter because more intelligence revealed that not only the whole front line of defense but possibly the country itself would practically be dealt a hard hit if it suceeded. This needed to be done, and fast because Konaha's army was at all time low on personnel.

* * *

><p>Its a fact, a sad one, but one nonetheless. In wartime the need for manpower was great, for Konoha in this time of crisis even more, and as such the kids were taken out of the academy at a much younger age then when at peace-time. The age for being pulled out had dropped from 12 to 9. There were some younger ones pulled out, those who turned out to be especially gifted, Uchiha Itachi for example. Another fact of war was that there were of course no Chunin or Jonin exams and as such field promotions were the only way to go up. Hatake Kakashi the young and tragic genius had just been promoted to jonin, and was the leader of his own team, containing his two teammates, Inuzuka Rin and Uchiha Obito, who were now chunin. Their mission would be simple but vital: blow up Kannabi bridge and stop the front line of Iwa from getting any more supplies. It was a split mission, Team Kakashi taking out the bridge at the back, behind the border, while their former team leader, Minato Namikaze, would go to the front lines and distract Iwa, and help out the front line.<p>

Success, it was an odd prospect in the ninja world. The ninja handbook would say that the mission was success if the goal was reached: be that assassination, demolition, capturing, etc. However success was also regarded from a personal level. Emotions are something that the ninja hand book says should be killed, destroyed. To become the perfect weapon, one that will follow the orders down to the last tee. Many however can not do away with it, not completely, humans are social creatures after all. Love, happiness, regret, revulsion, hate, sadness, guilt they're an integral part of us. Its a daily battle for ninja's, mastering your own emotions. This battle would be brought to life in the mission of Team Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi read the mission his team had been given once more. He was one such ninja who followed the handbook down to the last letter. One who thought emotions were a bother, a limitation to your true potential. After all he remembered all too well what happened to his father, Hatake Sakumo, a man who had followed his emotions rather than what the code prescribed. He'd been a high ranking official within the Konohagakure army, with the self earned monicker: Konoha's white fang. Sakumo and his team had been given a vital mission, just like Kakashi was now. However when his father's team mates were in a mortal danger he'a abandoned the mission and saved them. The mission had failed, but his team came back alive and well. The end result however was not what Sakumo had expected, not at all. Sakumo lost his prestige, the people of Konoha hated and mocked him. Even the ones whom he had saved the life of on that fateful mission were against him. Kakashi had also felt the ridicule but held a tough front. Sakumo however could not, he became depressed and turned to alcohol. Kakashi remembered how the man he had idolized, his own father, became a shell. How the man reeked of rice wine and sobbed, wished for his wife who hadn't been there for years. Most of all Kakashi remembered how one night he found his father lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, dead. He remembered how the white blade that had taken so many lives of enemies stuck out of its owners lifeless body. How the eyes that had looked upon him with such love were empty, glassy. He remembered how that had been the last time he'd cried. The scroll with the mission cracked slightly as he tightened his fist. He remembered how he promised himself then and there that he'd regain the honor that his father had lost. Only success was acceptable, nothing more and nothing less. This mission would be a success, he'd make sure of that. He'd make sure that the name Hatake would once more be beheld with awe.<p>

Meanwhile Uchiha Obito, who was petulantly glaring at the grey haired boy in front of him, was a person of a whole different sort. One who could not, even if he had wanted to, get rid of his emotions. He knew he wasn't a genius, he knew he wasn't strong, he knew didn't have any great talent to speak of. He was a clumsy and emotional boy. Most would say he wasn't fit to be a ninja because of it, but he had showed himself competent. However in his clan that was not good enough, far from good enough. His parents loathed it, his soft nature. They were disgraced by him for he could not even activate his bloodline limit at age 13. It was for that reason that he saw Hatake Kakashi as his rival, for that boy was everything he sought to be. And as he once again watched his rival read the mission scroll he kicked the pebble in front of him and imagined he'd just saved both Rin and Kakashi from a Rock ninja- the pebble. He smiled slightly a the thought and continued to do so with each pebble he found along the way. What he wouldn't give for that to happen in real life, just once. To just once show both of them that he wasn't a screw up, but a treu Konoha ninja. A person with the Will of Fire.

It was thus obvious that they would clash often, so the real question was how the hell they could function as a team at all? This is where the third team member, Inuzuka Rin, who was walking in next to Kakashi, would come into play. She watched her now superior friend and smiled softly to herself. He was so strong, so amazing. She could for the life of her not forget the justus he had pulled of the day before, even if it had almost ended up in getting them all killed, had it not been for Sensei. She turned her sight to Obito, who was kicking pebbles, desolately, but with a small smile gracing his lips. She shook her head with a small grin, thank the gods he wasn't annoying Kakashi, who looked quite serious, more so than usual. The soft spoken Medic-nin was more oft than not, if their Sensei wasn't there, the mediator. She ended most of the arguments before they could get out of hand. So she was happy she didn't have to fullfill that role at the moment, happy to enjoy the silence that so seldom visited Team 7. She was however also a reason for some of those arguments, although this be unbeknownst to her. She was the object of Obito's affections, she however vied after the genius that was Kakashi, another little thing that Obito envied about Kakashi.

It was a combination of all these factors and one mistake that caused the mission that was relatively easy to turn into a nightmare.

* * *

><p>They stood there in the clearing, glaring at each other as they so often did. This time however it was far from their usually childish arguments. Kakashi, the only member of his team besides his sensei who truly understood how important the success of this mission was for the war wanted to leave Rin, who had been taken by the Iwa-nin. After all, he thought, one casualty compared to many was a small price to pay. His teammate, apparently, didn't get that.<p>

Obito vehemently glared at what he thought had been his teammate. How could he? How could he abandon Rin who had healed him not a day earlier? How could Kakashi so casually let Rin, the nicest person the black sheep of the Uchiha knew, be left behind? It didn't make any sense to him and he said so as he spoke his mind to his comrade, the words that would, unbeknownst to him, be forever imprinted in the greyhaired ninja's mind: " A ninja who doesn't obey the rules is trash, but a ninja who leaves his teammates is worse than trash!" However the words the Uchiha spoke next were even more monumentally moving, if that was possible: " The white fang was hero." The young Sharingan bearer and the boy-genius went their different directions. A mistake they would both, inevitably, come to regret.

**BOOM!**

He was ripped away from the memories as the loud boom of the explosion filled the silence, a flare of chakra and an even louder explosion went off. Fire filled his vision whilst his ears rang as noise filled the air, a high pitched ringing. He looked on as debris and dust took to the air. Bitterly the masked youth whispered 'Mission complete.' He looked at the other two who stood beside him. Only two, not three. To his right stood a girl, slightly shorter than him and brown hair that framed her face. Brown eyes looked at the explosion and her purple tattoos faced down slight as she she grimaced. He looked closer and saw that in her puffy eyes, surrounded by black rings of sleep deprivation, a tear glistened in the crimson light. Swiftly he looked to his left, looking at the man who stood there, afraid to look at the girl.

A little bit under twice Kakashi's hight he stood with blonde hair which was the longest at his sideburns. Steely bleu eyes looked to the explosion as well, not at all showing what the man felt. So different than the orbs he had seen not ten minutes prior, eyes that showed emotion unrivaled, and open book. Thats what Jonin was, someone who could be both. That was strength, and as he looked back at Rin who had by now also a look of steel in her eye, he realized just how weak he was, had been. As the dust settled, and the ringing toned down, he looked back at what had been Kannabi bridge.

The metal pipes that had supported it stuck out at odd angles, broken, jagged. Stone was piled in the river, creating a small damn in the river that still ran its course, though slowed down. They moved closer, to make sure, to put it in their minds forever. A bitter victory.

As they stood at one end now, Rin suddenly pointed to something and said: " Whats... that?" He looked to where her finger was pointing and found that something else than stone and metal lay down there. It was partly covered by some debris, but the color was hard to miss between the brown and silver. Orange glared at them. Slowly and deliberately they moved in closer. They were close enough now to see that it was a pair of legs, the ninja sandals partly intact, made that clear. A dead person, for that explosion had been 100% lethal. What scared him though was that they hadn't noticed the person's presence, if the look his sensei wore, he was having the same thought.

The rest of the body was obscured by a stone jutting out from the right. They got even closer, and as they turned passed the stone that obscured the body, they found it in full view. It was a gruesome sight: burned skin, wrongly positioned limbs and a large pool of blood. Oddly enough this blood came from the stomach in gushes. Rin looked to be sick, and he didn't blame her. It was far from a pretty sight, especially since it was someone who was around their age. It was however as he looked closer that terror gripped him. The boy was alive, not by much, but alive all the same. What was worse the face was familiar, too familiar.

_A lone eye, red with a tome in it, looked at him. Black hair, and orange tinted goggles, cracked, did the same. It was a picture of despair, and the words : " Let me watch the future with you", even more so. A gift it was, but one, no matter how helpful it was, he didn't want, never would either. If to save his rival, his teammate, he'd do it in the blink of an eye. The irony of that statement didn't escape him either._

As he pushed away the nightmare that had followed him the past two days. And he had gained some semblance of emotional control when the boy, who was sure to die, spoke. " Ka-cough-ka-cough-shi. That one word he spoke put a spell on them, time felt as if it stood still. Only for it to resume and for pandemonium to break loose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well tell me what you all think: click that bleu button!

Kannabi Bridge- "Bridge where the gods do not help"

-SK


End file.
